


Rough Draft

by Minutia_R



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Tuomi tries to write a song.





	Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Synchronised Screaming prompt: _Tuomi - (attempts at) song-writing_.

_Northern lights_  
_Carry me away_  
_Wish I could_

Diagonal pen-strokes. An especially angry one running cross-wise over the words.

_Once there was_  
_Someone who understood_  
_Once there was_  
_A place where I felt_ *illegible scrawl*  
_But now it’s gone_  
_Just like a dream_  
_And I_

Spirals, overlapping and intersecting like forest paths, blotting out the writing. They leave jagged furrows in the paper.

_stupid parents_  
_stupid sister_  
_stupid friends_  
_stupid_

The page ripped out of the notebook and tossed vaguely trash-wards. Torn edges clinging to the spiral where the page used to be. Faint, unreadable impressions on the paper underneath.


End file.
